vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuk
Summary Ryuk (Japanese: リューク Hepburn: Ryūku) is a fictional character in the manga series Death Note, created by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. He is a bored Shinigami that drops a Death Note, a notebook that allows you to kill anyone simply by knowing their name and face, into the human world in order to have fun. It is picked up by Light Yagami, a young genius who uses it in an attempt to create and rule a utopia cleansed of evil, with him at the helm as a "god". Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Ryuk Origin: Death Note Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Death Note User Powers and Abilities: Death Manipulation (Can kill any human, as long as he knows their face and name, by writing their name in The Death Note), Lifespan Stealing (When a Shinigami kills a Human with the Death Note, the Shinigami steals said Human's remaining lifespan and adds it to the Shinigami's own), Memory Erasure (Could erase the specific memories of the Death Note from Light Yagami's mind), Durability Negation and Limited Disease Manipulation (with The Death Note), True Flight, Intangibility, Limited Fate Manipulation (with The Death Note), Invisibility, and Psychometry via Eye of Death (Can see the name and date of death of a human when he sees their face), Limited-Power Bestowal (Any Shinigami can give a Human who is in possession of their Death Note the Eyes of Death for the price of half that remaining Human's lifespan), Self-Sustenance (Type 2, Shinigami have no need for nutrition as their organs have evolved/rotted to the point where it is unneccessary), Dimensional Travel (From the Shinigami Realm to the Mortal Realm) Attack Potency: Unknown (Shinigami aren't generally known to fight; however, they can kill any human by writing their names in a Death Note) Speed: Superhuman in flight Lifting Strength: Normal Human (Can lift up ordinary objects) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Immortality makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with the Death Note (Shinigami are capable of killing humans on Earth with it from their separate realm) Standard Equipment: His Death Note Intelligence: Above Average. According to official stats his intelligence is equal to Yagami Soichiro, chief of the National Police Force. Weaknesses: Ryuk has to obey the laws promulgated by the Shinigami King or risk dying (For example, it is forbidden to kill a human being with the objective of extending the life expectancy of another human being, or to kill a human being without using a Death Note). Furthermore, he regularly has to kill human beings with his Death Note to extend his own lifespan. Can suffer from withdrawal symptoms if he does not eat apples for a prolonged period of time. Gallery Jump_Force_Ryuk_by_MrUncleBingo.png|Ryuk as he appears in Jump Force Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Death Note Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Memory Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Unknown Tier